Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy |home = The Milano |personality = Talkative, cocky, heroic, grouchy, intelligent, easily-angered, crafty, rude, obnoxious, critical, aggressive, impatient, sarcastic, cynical, good-hearted, caring, impulsive; yet hides a lot of pain |affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy |family = Unnamed mother |friends = Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Mantis, Yondu, Nebula, Carina, Collector, Kraglin, Horuz, Vorker (former), Ravagers, Rhomann Dey, Irani Rael, Garthan Saal, Thor |enemies = Sakaarans, Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer, Thanos, Abilisk, Sovereign, Ayesha, Monstrous Inmate, Taserface's Ravagers Taserface, Retch, Halfnut, Scrote, Gef, Narblik, Brahl, Ego, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight |likes = Money, being with his friends, Peter Quill's music |dislikes = Losing his friends, his close ones in danger |powers = Expert marksman, Enhanced senses, Technological intellect |possessions = Aero-Rig |weapons = Ion Cannon Laser Cannon Gas Grenade Hadron Enforcer Aero-Rigs |films = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War (upcoming) Avengers 4 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 |actor = Sean Gunn (on-set actor) |voice = Bradley Cooper |model = Oreo (movement and behavior) |appearance = Raccoon-like creature with brown eyes, and often wears blue pants with a vest |alignment = Good |goal = To save Xandar from Ronan (succeeded) To save Peter quill from his father Ego and save the universe again (succeeded) To defeat Thanos before he destroys the universe |fate = Lives with the Guardians of the Galaxy }}Rocket, formerly known as Subject: 89P13, also known as Rocket Raccoon in other material, is the primary tetartagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy and one of the three deuteragonists in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''(along with Gamora and Yondu Udonta. Biography Early life Rocket was from the planet Halfworld, where he was physically tortured and given to many physical enhancements done to him.Eventually, Rocket escaped Halfworld and later met Groot, who was from the planet, X. The two of them became partners for life and began stealing from others. Overtime, Rocket gained twenty-two counts of escape from prisons. Guardians of the Galaxy Quest for the Orb Attempt to Abduct Peter Quill The Kyln Skirmish on Knowheret Returning to Knowhere, Rocket informed Groot and Drax of what happened to Quill and Gamora. Rocket proceeded in blaming Drax for Quill and Gamora ending up as hostages to Yondu's crew. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Cybernatic ennhancements' - Due to being tortured, Rocket was given cybernetic enhancements that turned him into an anthropomorphic and smart raccoon, something his kind would never know how to do. ** Enhanced intelligence ** Enhanced strength ** Enhanced durability ** Enhanced agility Abilities * Master Marksman * Expert Tactician * Master Engineer * Expert Pilot * Multilingual Possessions Relationships Groot Groot is Rocket's best friend. Knowing each other for many years, Rocket is initially the only one who understands what Groot is saying. As child Groot, Rocket has more of a fatherly relationship with Groot's offspring. Peter Quill Rocket has somewhat of a complex relationship with Peter Quill, but they mostly have a brotherly relationship with each other. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Rocket has inherited Quill's love of music and defended Quill from Ayesha, after she insulted his heritage, Rocket retaliated by calling her and her race "conceited douchebags." When he claims that he's just saving Quill because he wants to prove that he's better than Peter, in reality, Rocket is worried something bad is going to happen to Peter if he stays with his dad for too long. In Avengers: Endgame, when Quill was listed as one of the casualties of Thanos' snap, Rocket mentions him as one of the friends he lost and proclaims Quill and the other Guardians were the only family Rocket ever had. He also apparently honored his fallen comrade based on the fact that Rocket wore the same scarf that Quill was wearing. https://www.screengeek.net/2019/05/23/avengers-endgame-emotional-easter-egg/ References Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Protagonists